poknovelasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Karitsuki
"Aunque no me recuerdes...yo a ti si" Hellou c: Hola hola, caracola(?) bienvenidos a mi feo perfil :D. Vine aqui porque mi nee me invitó tropecientas veces a este sitio y solo ahora le estoy haciendo caso -w- he estado en varias Wikis similares a esta, pero si alguien se ofrece a decirme de qué va este sitio (si, ya se que es para escribir Novelas y blablabla..(?)), se lo agradecería :D thumb|right|300px Díganme Kari, tengo 15 años y solo estoy aqui por una invitación c: me gusta Pokémon aunque no tanto como antes...ahora tengo preferencias por Vocaloid, Touhou, etc. También me dedico a ver animes pero creo que me la paso más tiempo jugando videojuegos que a eso xD Espero conocer mejor a la gente que tanto Dib me menciona por MSN (nunca deja de enviarme capturas de pantalla del chat de la wiki e.e'), especialmente al "pervertido" del sitio .v. Eh...si alguien quiere mi MSN solo pídalo...pero no agrego a cualquier persona, tiene que ser alguien que yo conozca y con la que hable muuuuy seguido C: no hablo con extraños .w. Si no estoy mucho por aqui es porque paso más tiempo en DeviantArt subiendo dibujos míos...si lo quieren visitar es Kari-Hagiwara aunque no creo que alguien lo haga. Ya rellenaré mi perfil con más cosas! Mi lista de Animes *Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (mi favorito de todos los tiempos *w*) *Kore wa zombie desu ka? *Naruto Shippuden *Jigoku Shoujo *Black Rock Shooter (solo he visto la OVA por el momento uwuU) *Yuru Yuri (acabo de empezar a verlo 40px) *Mirmo Zibang *High School of the Dead :V *Ouran High School Host Club *Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt *Pokemon *Hamtaro *Sakura Card Captor *Shaman King *Ranma 1/2 *Shugo Chara *Tsubasa Chronicles *Hetalia Axis Powers *Inuyasha *Shin Chan! Y muchos más, pero no me acuerdo de todos, ya relleno la lista -w-U thumb|right|300px Animes que deseo ver *Suzumiya Haruhi no Jutsu *Nichijou *Durarara *Kuroshitsuji *Kimi ni Todoke *Ore no Imouto *Kaichou wa Maid sama *Death Note (mátenme si quieren(?), pero nunca lo he visto eue) *Ao No Exorcist Amigos Espero que la lista crezca de a poquito :3 Dib nee: Mi gemela del alma, siempre que la pillo hablamos por MSN y hacemos locuras con nuestros "Personajillos" (ya los describo más abajo .u.). Mi vida sería un asco sin ella :'D y se buenas cosas de ella que nadie sabe (tú sabes a qué me refiero, nee) Hika-Chan: Le conocí mejor en DeviantArt, y ya me empezó a caer aún mejor x3 le gusta Madoka Magica y Touhou igual que a mi...eso es bueno :'D realmente parece mi clon...eué thumb|right|300px Luchi :3: La acabo de conocer, le gusta Madoka Magica y BRS al igual que a mi *u* espero que nos llevemos bien :3 Los locos personajes de Dib y Kari Los chicos buenos Fluffy: Esta bolita de arroz era originalmente un emoticono que yo usaba muy seguido las primeras veces que charlé con Dib en MSN...pero a ella se le ocurrió la extraña idea de darle un nombre, ese fue "Fluffy". Luego yo le dí una personalidad algo adorable e infantil al principio...que luego se convirtió en un loco personaje que siempre nos está metiendo en problemas -risas-. Tiene un hermano gemelo llamado "Fluffer", el cual es casi todo lo opuesto a él...o quizás no. Miu: Segunda personaje creada cien por ciento por Dib. Al principio solo la "controlaba/roleaba" ella, pero luego pasé a hacerlo solo yo. Es la querida esposa de Fluffy la cual tuvo más de 8 mil(?) un montón de hijos que ya menciono más adelante. Por cada momento en que ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a uno de sus hijos el pobre Fluffy recibía un paro cardíaco que lo ponía en peligro de muerte (recuerdo que cuando nacieron los primeros 2 hijos él fue hospitalizado de urgencia...él originalmente iba a morir(?), pero fue mágicamente resucitado por un milagro(?) nosotras :D). Actualmente es la mano derecha de Fluffy cuando las aventuras son protagonizadas por ellos pero Dib y yo somos las que siempre se roban cámara! 8D(?) Akari, Fluffy Jr y Kaori: Hijos de Fluffy y Miu. Akari y Fluffy Jr siempre pelean por estupideces mientras Kaori juega inocentemente con todo lo que se encuentre por allí. Dib y yo somos sus tías, y a su vez las que siempre vigilan que estos tres no se metan en problemas, aunque a veces nos acompañan en nuestras aventuras. Kazuki: Personaje exclusivamente creado y usado por Dib. Este chico puede llegar a ser el mejor amigo que cualquiera puede desear ojalá fuera real...Orz. Solo Dib podría describir lo épico que es este personaje :'D nos acompaña a nuestros viajes al país de las Maravillas Nota: hay muchos personajes secundarios, como la madre y el hermano de Miu, pero que no describiré debido a su carencia de apariciones en nuestras conversaciones por MSN...lo siento por estos dos ^^U Los malos malosos Pedobear Van Pedophile: El oso pedófilo que todos conocemos(?). Nos stalkea a Dib y a mi en los momentos menos esperados, junto a sus estúpidos encantadooores secuaces...-sarcasmo-. Dib siempre se mata de la risa cuando lo llamo Pedobear Van Pedophile :yaoming: -se tira al piso a morirse de la risa- Fluffer: Hermano gemelo de nuestro querido Fluffy. Es casi todo lo contrario a él: engreído, mandón y testarudo. Esclavizó a Dib una vez cuando se hizo pasar por Fluffy (es que son casi iguales -w-) obligándola a ser su maid por más de 2 meses. Trabaja para el trío del mal formado por Pedobear, Shotacat y Samara, aunque no es muy buen secuaz que digamos. Su especialidad es actuar como el padrino mientras te grita ochorrocientas palabrotas e incoherencias que nadie entiende ¬u¬ Shotacat: El archienemigo de Pedobear apesar de que se parecen mucho (-w-) pero a veces trabajan juntos para tratar de hacernos la vida imposible. Cuando no está ayudándolo, pelea con el oso pedófilo al más puro estilo Dragon Ball, para luego ser vergonzosamente derrotado por la Genkidama de Pedobear formada por la energía de todos los animales pedófilos del mundo (él no es el único, por desgracia .__.). Samara Morgan: La asquerosa y repugnante novia de Pedobear. Llama perr* a Dib por cada mili-segundo que pasa y vive besándose con el oso odioso, y aunque ella no lo admita, es lesbiana(?). Pedobear la llama "loli del inframundo" por razones que ni nosotras sabemos porque ella es requetefea .____. .Detesta completamente a Dib por llamarla lesbiana pero si Samara lo es! -trollface- . Más Videos left|300px left|300px left|300px left|300px left|300px Firmas Fírmame si has pasado por aqui....gracias ;u; *Desu (? ovo , me hiciste acordar a Kokoro y encima me pusistes en amigos *-* - rly- (? A la mier lol , bueno vine a firmar eue --Archivo:Akita Neru icon.gif♫Neru♫'' and the vocaloid Archivo:Meiko icon.gif♪Meiko♪ *No me tienes en tu lista de amigos! Bue no importa owo. Fiirmo :3 ⋆[[User:LuchiCoki|'Иα†α']] [[User Talk:LuchiCoki|'Λη∂ Ƈнø¢øℓα†ε']]⋆ 10:38 7 sep 2012 (UTC) *Ya te agregué :3 de paso firmo en mi propio perfil :'D --'♥Kari♥ ★I'm watching you(?)★' 16:08 7 sep 2012 (UTC) *Oh, stop you (?) XD, te la pasaste hablando de mi, alrededor de....1500000000 veces (?) gracias por echarme nee eueU, no importa, aun ashi te quero :3, te firmo nee-chan (>u<)/La Titiritera De Siete Colores¿Deseas Algo?Alice MargatroidArchivo:Alice icon.png * Hi!!!! que tal?? ^^Archivo:Charmander NB.gif♥Fuchi♥'' ♦the best friend of♦''♫Zoru♪''Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 11:40 9 sep 2012 (UTC) * Hola Kariiii :3 zσяυ-¢нσσ Archivo:Zorua icon.gif ¡∂σмιηємσѕ єℓ мυη∂σ! Archivo:Cubchoo icon.gif вєѕт ƒяιєη∂! Archivo:Buneary icon.gif 20:49 26 sep 2012 (UTC)